


L'union de la fidélité

by LyriaMelody



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loki/Taneleer Tivan - Freeform, M/M, Mais seulement sous-entendu, Mariage, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Wedding, but not really
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaMelody/pseuds/LyriaMelody
Summary: [SPOILERS INFINITY WAR DANS LE RÉSUMÉ: Loki n'est pas mort, c'était juste une illusion. Il a ensuite été faire appel au Grand Maitre qui a tué Thanos et, dans sa grande bonté, a ramené la moitié de l'univers]Le Grand Maitre a demandé Loki en mariage, ce dernier a bien entendu accepté. L'univers tout entier a été invité à célébrer et la cérémonie est retransmise à travers toute la galaxie. Ayant été sauvés par l'ancien dictateur de Sakaar et n'ayant pas envie de finir en bouillie comme Thanos, les Avengers ont accepté de se joindre aux festivités. Seulement, Loki a une définition bien différente des autres de ce que signifie "s'amuser à un mariage".[PREMIER CHAPITRE SEULEMENT] Dans ce premier chapitre, tous les personnages et les pairings ne sont pas encore apparus donc je ne les indique pas encore dans les tags mais ça viendra.





	L'union de la fidélité

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello.
> 
> C'est dur d'avancer sur des fanfics quand de nouvelles idées surgissent. Du coup je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire tout de suite l'idée que j'avais eu.
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et je ne touche rien pour mon écrits, etc...
> 
> Warnings : Alors pour l'instant c'est soft mais dans les prochains chapitres, je risque de passer à du rated M si j'en trouve la force. Attention, cette fanfic aborde le sujet d'avoir plusieurs partenaires sexuels tout en étant marié ! Si ça vous met dans l'inconfort, ne lisez pas.
> 
> Ships présents dans le premier chapitre : Loki x Le Grand Maitre/En Dwi Gast (relation principale de cette fanfic) + Loki x Le Collectionneur/Taneleer Tivan (relation juste mentionnée)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**« Et par ces liens, vos magies sont désormais liées. Elles ne font plus qu'une, une union parfaite. Aujourd'hui, et pour l'éternité, vous ne formez plus qu'un. Ensemble, vous accomplirez l'impossible. Séparés, vous souffrirez. L'univers ne pourra jamais résister à votre union. Vous êtes officiellement mariés, devant toute la galaxie. »**

Les applaudissements retentirent et Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais aimé les longs discours, que ce soit ceux d'Odin lorsqu'il était roi d'Asgard ou ceux que lui-même avait dû prononcer quand il se faisait passer pour son père adoptif. Il savait cependant que le Grand Maitre, son tout nouvel époux, tenait absolument à ce que tout soit fait comme il le fallait et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de contredire le dictateur.

La main qui tenait la sienne remonta le long de son bras et vint se placer sur sa nuque. Ah oui, il avait oublié, tout le monde n'attendait que ça, que les nouveaux mariés s'embrassent. Bien sûr, cela ne lui déplaisait jamais d'être ainsi affectueux avec le Grand Maitre mais en public ? Il détestait ça. Repoussant ces pensées à l'arrière de sa tête, Loki adressa un sourire sincère au Grand Maitre avant de supprimer le peu de distance qui les séparait encore. Leurs lèvres se joignirent l'espace d'un instant, instant qui se termina rapidement. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers l'immense public, qu'ils surplombaient, du haut de leur estrade, ce public qui les regardait, un petit millier de personnes, sans compter toutes les caméras qui tournaient autour d'eux, et le Grand Maitre annonça que les festivités pouvaient commencer. Tout le monde leva son verre à leur santé et la musique démarra, le silence qui était en place durant la cérémonie laissa place au brouhaha de la fête.

**« C'était une eum... belle céremonie, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Loki concentra toute son attention sur son mari qui le regardait avec une expression presque implorante.

**« Oui, En, c'était parfait. »**

Ils échangérent un autre rapide baiser avant que Thor ne les interrompe.

**« Ah, cher Grand Maître, je voulais vous féliciter pour ce magnifique mariage ainsi que vous présenter de nouveaux mes plus sincères remerciements pour avoir sauver mes amis et l'univers tout entier de ce danger que représentait Thanos. »**

Le Grand Maitre fit un geste de sa main gauche comme pour indiquer que ce n'était rien, son bras droit étant soudainement occupé à entourer Loki dans un geste d'appartenance.

**« Allons, cher... Lord du Tonnerre, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser autant de personnes en souffrance. »**

Thor sembla satisfait de cette réponse bien qu'il jeta un regard à Loki.

**« M'accorderiez vous un moment afin que je puisse adresser mes félicitations à mon frère ?**

**Oh, um, bien sûr. À tout à l'heure, mon petit serpent. »**

Loki sentit ses joues rougir face à ce surnom et il n'osa pas regarder son frère dans les yeux tandis que le Grand Maitre le lâcha enfin et alla rejoindre d'autres invités. 

**« Loki, es-tu sûr que tu as pris la bonne décision ? »**

Face à cette question, le Dieu de la Malice leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Vraiment Thor ? Tu me pose cette question maintenant ? »**

Loki soupira, visiblement frustré par son frère.

**« Et tu oses me parler de bonnes décisions ? Toi que l'on ne voit plus qu'avec ce monstre ve-**

**Loki ! Ne parle pas ainsi de Banner, c'est très impoli.**

**Peu importe, va le retrouver, mon frère. Et ne te fais pas d'inquiétudes, je serai capable de prendre soin de moi l'espace d'une soirée. »**

Thor acquiesça et finit par partir, sans véritable conviction. Loki se tourna alors vers la foule, ces milliers de personnes qui buvaient, discutaient et dansaient. Il scanna cette masse des yeux, cherchant une personne avec qui il aurait peut être une chance d'avoir une discussion intéressante. Trouvé. Un sourire aux lèvres, il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers celui qui l'intéressait.

À quelques mètres de lui, le Grand Maitre se fit intercepter par le Collectionneur.

**« En ! Mon cher frère, je te souhaite toutes mes félicitations. Ton mari n'est déjà plus à tes côtés ? »**

La voix de Taneleer était clairement pleine de sarcasme. Le Grand Maitre ne laissa pas cela l'empêcher de sourire.

**« Frérot, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Toi qui a toujours détesté ce genre de cérémonies, surtout depuis, ah, la mort de ta femme. »**

Cela sembla avoir fait son effet sur le Collectionneur qui ne perdit cependant pas son ton sarcastique.

**« Je n'allais donc pas rater le mariage de mon propre frère. Surtout pas après avoir fait la connaissance de son merveilleux époux. Oh. Ai-je oublié de te prévenir que j'ai passé une excellente nuit hier soir, à ses côtés ? »**

À la surprise du Collectionneur, le Grand Maitre ne perdit pas son sourire amusé, au contraire.

**« Ne t'en fait pas, je le savais déjà.**

**… Quoi ?**

**Je voulais respecter la tradition de ne pas voir mon futur mari la veille de notre mariage, ça porte malheur tu sais, mais en même temps, je savais que mon pauvre bébé était, ah, si nerveux. Et quand il est nerveux, le pauvre, il a besoin qu'on, comment dire, qu'on s'occupe de lui. Et qui est le mieux, um.. disposé pour s'occuper de Loki à ma place ? Mon frère, ahaha, évidemment.**

**… Donc tu t'es servi de moi ?**

**Voyons, voyons, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais souffert, chacun a passé une bonne soirée finalement, non ? Et tout ça grâce à moi et ma grande générosité. Non, je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas, ça m'a fait plaisir. »**

Taneleer sembla avoir du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement, après une courte réflexion, il retrouva son masque habituel.

**« Tu es vraiment une étrange créature, En.**

**Je te retourne le compliment. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. Je dois aller m'occuper de mes invités, tu sais, me mêler à la foule. À plus tard. »**

Et le Grand Maître s'en alla joyeusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre, le deuxième aura encore plus de gay et de Loki qui s'amuse. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça m'aide toujours :3 Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
